Nebula teaches Silver karate
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver wants to learn karate from his friend Nebula. Will Silver become a black belt or just act naïve? R&R. Don't like, don't read.


**Here's another short story with Nebula and Silver. It reminded me of when I tried to teach my 6 year-old niece some karate. She was doing good and reached to orange belt but apparently she didn't like to fight because she does not like to get injured. *sighs* She was doing so good she later quits karate class. :(**

**And again, Silver and Nebula are not love couples. They're just brother and sister relationship. **

**Silver and Shadow belongs to SEGA.**

**Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**No flames, thank you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog has finished teaching her boyfriend Shadow her Tang Soo Do martial arts; now she has to teach her friend and like a brother to her, Silver the Hedgehog. She sighs deeply that she hopes that Silver won't act so childish like last time.

"All right, all right. Don't give me the cute face, Shadow" Nebula covered Shadow's puppy eyes when he begged her to teach the future white hedgehog her martial arts.

Shadow chuckled and moved her hand away from his eyes, "Sorry, Nebs"

"It's fine. But seriously, why is it always me that has to do activities with him? It's like I'm falling in love with him, which I'm not because I'm older than him" Nebula crossed her arms, leaning her back against the wall.

"He feels like you're the best one to teach him stuff" Shadow said.

"Hmmm…..good point, Shadow" Nebula said.

Suddenly, a silver-white hedgehog hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat, scared the crap out of Nebula.

"AAAHHH!" Nebula stumbles against the wall on her back.

Silver starts laughing hard as he comes down from the ceiling.

"That was not funny, Count Silver" Nebula growled sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah it was. You should've seen the look on your face!" Silver laughed hard.

Nebula rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you around, Nebs" Shadow kissed her on the cheek and 'chaos control' out of the room.

"So the future hedgehog is feeling batty today?" Nebula grinned at him.

Silver rolled his eyes.

"That's a lot of heels for a guy, don't you think?" Nebula held out Silver's boots. The silver hedgehog looked down and noticed that his boots are not there.

"What the-?! How did you?!"

"I was a street girl at age 17, Silver" Nebula chuckled, tossed the boots to him.

Silver glares at her and puts his boots back on.

"So, tell me again why you want to learn Tang Soo Do like me?" Nebula asked, leaning her back against the wall and crossed her arms.

"I think it would be fun" Silver said.

"Fine, I'll teach you. But this time you will call me Sensei Nebula" Nebula said as she bowed.

"Hai Sensei Nebula" Silver bowed.

Moments later they both had their shoes and socks off, and also their gloves and bracelets off too.

"Why our gloves and bracelets, Neb-I mean, Sensei Nebula?" Silver asked.

"So that we don't injure our wrists. You know karate means empty hand in Japanese" Nebula said.

"Huh. Cool. So how do we begin?" Silver asked.

"Well, first thing you need to know about Tang Soo Do. Tang Soo Do is a Korean martial art. When I was a kid, karate class is not just about strength. It's about self-esteem, self-discipline, and knowledge of personal safety" Nebula explained to him.

Silver nods, "I understand Sensei Nebula"

"Glad you did, Silver-san. Now, before I show you some of my Tang Soo Do; I need to see your fighting style on that dummy over there" Nebula pointed at the dummy.

"You mean, without powers?" Silver asked.

"Yes, without powers. Show me your punches and kicks on the dummy" Nebula nodded.

"Hai Sensei Nebula" Silver bowed.

He's then started punching and kicking the dummy for only 60 seconds as Nebula watches this.

"Hmm….very good. But you're missing something when it comes to fighting" the blue-violet hedgehog said.

"Really? What am I missing?" Silver asked.

"You're missing the 'kyah' shout whenever you punch or kick an opponent" Nebula said.

"Is that really a big deal?" Silver asked.

"Uh, yeah. Because if you don't shout 'kyah,' you're gonna get tired and dizzy. And here's why we shout 'kyah' when we fight" Nebula said, slowly flying in the air, pacing back and forth as she talks.

"Really? Just saying a word keeps us from being tired and dizzy?" Silver asked.

"No, not exactly. There are 3 reasons why we 'kyah'." Nebula continues, "One, it tightens up our stomach. Two, it scares off your opponent" she slowly paces back and forth.

"Oh, okay. I see now" Silver said, "And the third reason?"  
"It makes you stronger" Nebula replies.

"Huh. Interesting" Silver said.

"Yup" Nebula slowly comes down to let her bare feet touch the floor, "Also, when you're in a fighting stance, you have to keep your arms up to block your opponent's attack" she said as she showed him her fighting stance.

Silver gets in the fighting stance, "But won't your arms get hurt?"

"Sometimes. Depends on how strong your arms are when you block" Nebula said, "And also, we keep our arms up for protection and balance"

Silver nods, "Got it"

"Yup. And when it comes to fighting, you can circle around when you need some room but you got to bend low when you're in a fighting stance. Because if you don't. Kyah!" Nebula kicks Silver in the stomach since he's not bending low enough.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"You're gonna get hit in the stomach or your opponent will try to sweep kick your legs down. Well, that's what I think because my karate teacher didn't explain why" Nebula said, "You okay? I hope I didn't kick you too hard" she asked in concern.

"No. I'm fine" Silver said sitting up.

"Okay. And also, well, back in karate class when it comes to fighting, we can't hit the head, back, or below the belt. We can only hit the chest, stomach and the sides" she explained, remembering how it was when she took karate class when she was a kid.

"Oh, okay then" Silver nodded.

"Yup. Let's see what you got, Silver-san" Nebula chuckled with a smirk, getting into her fighting stance and her arms up for protection and balance.

Silver gets in the same stance, "As you wish Sensei Nebula"

Silver starts to kick and tries to punch her.

"Kyah!" Nebula blocks his attacks and tries to kick him in the chest.

Silver manages to block it.

"Kyah!" Silver yells kicking her stomach but Nebula blocked his kick.

"Damn, you're getting strong, Silver-san. Kyah!" she smirked and punches him.

Silver grabs her hand, "Thank you Sensei Nebula. Kyah!"

Silver punches her but Nebula blocked it again and sweep kicks, making him fall on his back.

"Phhhbbbbtttt!" she blew raspberry and waits for him to get up.

Silver grabs her leg and pulls her down pinning her to the floor with him on top.

"What's with you and blowing raspberries?"

"I don't know. But I like doing it. KYAH!" she kicked him off and kips up to her feet.

"Lucky shot. Kyah!" Silver punched her chest.

Nebula blocked his punch and grabbed his arms as she does a judo throw, but Silver grabbed her leg and pulls her down.

He gets on top of her back and pins her down.

"You seriously like this move, don't you?" Nebula chuckled with a grin.

Silver shrugs, "It's easy to keep you down like this"

Nebula smirked and rolled over, to be on top of him as she pinned his arms down, "Gotcha, Silver-san"

Silver rolls to be on top, "I don't think so, Sensei Nebula"

"Oh, really?" she disappears in purple smoke and reappears behind him, "Peek-a-boo! KYAH!" she kicked him but missed.

"Whoa!" Silver ducks.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Silver yells.

"What's the matter, Silver-san? Am I too dangerous?" Nebula chuckled, motions her finger to come here.

Silver growls and kicks her stomach but missed when she blocked. Nebula dodged his punches by grunting and evading at the same time, she then grabbed his arm and pulled him close, "That wasn't very nice, Silver-san" she smirked.

Silver smirks and throws her over his shoulder. Nebula managed to do a forward handspring to get to her feet from losing her balance.

"Now that's not a way to treat a woman" she chuckled and got in her fighting stance.

"I don't care" Silver got in the stance.

"Huh?" Nebula noticed his yellow-golden eyes turning into cat's eyes, "Oh, no. Nuh-uh. No way" she shook her head.

"Meow" Silver teased.

He tackles her and starts nuzzling under her chin and purring like a cat.

"Not cool, man!" she blushed, feeling herself purr as she tries to hold it.

Silver just nuzzles harder and purrs louder.

"What are you_…..*puuurrrrrr*….._doing, Silver-san?" she blushed and purred at the same time.

"Revenge" Silver purred.

"Hmph. Very funny, Silver-san. And you are now a black belt" Nebula purred as she bows her head.

"Got that right" Silver said getting up and helping her up.

"Do you always have to act like a cute kitty cat every time your eyes turn into cat's eyes" Nebula asked with a grin.

"Yup" Silver grinned.

"Reminds me of Puss in Boots. And I'm sure you know Spanish, Silver-san. And how many languages you know, again?" she asked.

"Seven. English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, and Japanese" Silver answered.

"Wow. You're lucky. I only speak three languages. English, Spanish, and Japanese. And who taught you?"

"No one. I'm a time traveler" Silver said.

"Oh, yeah" Nebula nodded.

"Well, thanks for teaching me Nebs, see you tomorrow?" Silver asked.

"No problem, Silv. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Teach me your meditation again?" Nebula said.

"Sure thing" Silver grinned.

Both hedgehogs did a high five and fist bump. Just then, Nebula felt something climbing on her quills to her head.

"Hi, guys" it was Snow. Silver's pet cat.

"Hey, Snow" Nebula giggles and picks her up and gave her to Silver.

"See ya, Silv" Nebula waved and left the training room.

"So, you learned Tang Soo Do, huh?" Snow asked him.

"Yes I did, Snow" Silver chuckled, his cat eyes returned to normal.

"Well, let's go back upstairs. I feel like having another sushi" he said as he let Snow on his shoulder. They went upstairs to have something to eat.

The End.


End file.
